


Between The Autumn Leaves

by xSophie2x



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Fluff, Competitiveness, Cute, Fluff, Full shift Liam, M/M, Relaxation, Wolf Theo, cuteness, just fluff, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Just some Thiam cuteness and fluff in autumn. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962727
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Between The Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Thiam cuteness and fluff in autumn. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy! :)

It didn’t escape Theo’s notice how beautiful it was here, in the forest, with the sun brightly shining through the trees and the leaves turning all the warmest colors around him, red, orange and brown, as far as the eye could see, and settling something peaceful inside him. The path filled with orange leaves crunching under their feet stretched out before them, going on for who knew how long, and the prospect of extending their walk for a little bit longer had a warmth filling Theo’s chest.

A sigh spilled past his lips, barely even noticed by him, and beside him, Liam looked towards him with a smile, their hands still locked together. 

‘You okay?’ he asked, a questioning look starting in his eyes. ‘You’ve been so quiet.’ 

Theo nodded, turning towards him, staying silent for only a moment as he gathered his thoughts on what had been going on with him as best as he could. ‘I like it here. It’s a… Nice distraction from every day life.’ 

Liam nodded slowly, pulling Theo’s hand to slow their pace. ‘You’ve been too busy lately. You can take a break from studying every now and then…’ he murmured, cupping Theo’s face carefully pressing their lips together. He felt a warmth flooding through him as Theo’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. 

‘You know, I’m starting to believe that,’ Theo muttered, a smile starting at his lips. ‘When you show me like that.’ 

Liam couldn’t help the snort that escaped him at that, rolling his eyes fondly and picking up pace again, pulling Theo with him over the path. ‘You know I was thinking…’ he said then, after Theo had caught up with him again and the end of the path was coming in sight, if they could believe the signs next to the path. ‘Wanna race me? To the end of the path.’ 

The meaning of the question wasn’t lost on Theo, as they had done things similar to that, in their own personal way, and a smirk started on his face, tugging at his lips. 

‘Oh, you bet. You’re on, Dunbar.’ 

Liam grinned, one of the most beautiful sights that Theo had ever seen if he was honest, with the boy’s eyes twinkling like they held all of the stars and left a warmth in Theo’s chest that he never knew he needed but suddenly couldn’t live without, and then they were on it, already shrugging their jackets off and leaving them on the forest path. 

It didn’t take them long to shift, exchanging a last challenging grin before they did so, and then they were there, staring into a wolves’ eyes as they looked over at each other, finding the familiarity there, and their feet scraping over the sandy forest floor. 

Theo was thrilled. He’d been studying for his exam week for so long now, beating himself up over getting better grades and pressuring himself into studying late nights, he needed this more than he ever knew, his heart racing in his chest everything in him itching to go. He huffed impatiently, forcing himself to look over his shoulder checking to see if Liam was ready already instead of just running off, scraping his paw over the path eagerly. 

Liam looked over at him, something that Theo had come to recognize as a fond eye roll in his eyes, and the second Liam nodded his hairy head up and down, they were off. A black and a white wolf, flying over the path. Their feet thumping on the forest floor, no trouble keeping up with each other. The thrill of the race rushing through them, smiles on their faces, the joy of the feeling of freedom and the wind blowing through their fur evident in their shimmering black eyes. 

It was hard to say who went over the finish line first, their feet thundering next to each other two wolves running right beside each other, like always. It would’ve taken a photograph to determine the true winner. Liam would say it was him, the dust cloud he left behind with his quick head start getting into Theo’s eyes and leaving him at the starting line. Theo would say he won, his feet so lightning quick Liam stayed behind at the start and Theo watched him grow smaller pathetically fast. 

Never letting the other hear the end of it, a recurring inside joke discussion between them, though truthfully they knew deep down that it didn’t matter that much. As long as they had fun together. 

‘Thank you, for this,’ Theo uttered as they made their way back over the path after shifting back, to where they had left their jackets to pick them up before going back to Liam’s parents’ vacation house, his arm wrapped around Liam’s shoulders to pull him closer and Liam tucked snugly into Theo’s side. ‘I think I needed this.’ He couldn’t deny how much more relaxed he felt after that, the tightness faded from his shoulders and a warmth in his chest. 

Liam smiled. ‘It’s no problem,’ looking over at Theo, his eyes shining fondly, and he only freed himself from the boy’s arms to lean in for a kiss. Smiling, he pulled back, giving a slow second peck, before the two of them made their way back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)


End file.
